Just wanted you to know
by Questionablelight
Summary: It amazing what you can learn from a TV... The dreaded Xmas party with a nice ending. You know the kind I mean. [OneShot BB]


**Disclaimer: **Okay… so they don't belong to me… or for that matter any of us poor dreaming fools, can we move on from that pitiful fact? sigh neither does this song… or Toby Keith's voice for that matter too.

Right well, I was at work (I work a CD shop) and a country CD (no, I don't generally like country) was playing… and customers were wandering around… the typical working day. Anyhow… it suddenly hit me, like a ton of bricks on my head, an idea.

So here it is (ta-da) my first Bones fiction…

… What better way to return from my long drought of writing?

**Just wanted you to know…**

_I got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
_

"You know Bones; you haven't actually said 'Hello' to me tonight."

He smiled at her, twisting her away from him in a swirl that lifted her skirts, showing tantalizing glimpses of her legs.

They were dancing, at the dreaded Christmas party. It had taken him since mid November to convince her to join him – yeah, he'd had no illusions as to how stubborn she was, hence he started early.

She returned his smile with one of her own, lips encased in a cherry red, highlighting her pearly white teeth.

"Truly? Sorry Booth."

She rose slightly then, onto the tips of her toes. He only had a moment to wonder, before she leaned further and gently kissed him.

It had been a simple brush of her lips against his. Yet it left him dazed and wanting more. _Much more_

She grinned as the song twisted them apart once again; he followed the dance's protocol absently, drawing her once again tightly against him. His arms were a warm, secure brace behind her.

"Hello Booth," she added ironically.

_Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time_

He was to busy struggling to control his heart rate, to answer straight away. Who had taught her to do _that_?

He wasn't sure if he liked the newly added social kiss, to her normally inept social abilities. It made the line between friends and more, blurry. For him, at least.

"Has Angela been teaching you about social behaviour again?"_ He sure as hell hadn't._

It was the only plausible reason he could come up with as to the newly acquired skill. Who else would bother on a lost cause other than him, and Angela?

"No why?" She looked nervous then, a small flush gracing her cheeks.

"Did I do it wrong?" her voice sounding anxious.

He hugged her to him again, for some inexplicable reason needing to hold her, reassure her. They swayed together to the music.

"No Bones, it was perfect" …. _Perfect_

_There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things_

She glanced up at him, as if to make sure he wasn't mocking her. "Thanks, you're the first I tried it on."

Their eye's connected, and he was caught in the wonderment shining from hers at doing something socially correct. He couldn't help but hope, he would be the only she ever tried it on.

_Damn,_ she was a dangerously, addictive toxin.

He shouldn't be having these thoughts. Yet tonight it was hard not to when she had turned up in a black dress, that both hid and accentuated everything she had. He was caught like a moth to the flame, and from the jealous glares he was receiving, he wasn't the only one.

"I brought a TV," she added, a statement of fact. How could she be so … _normal? _When he was fighting to keep what senses he still had control of. They all seemed attuned to her.

Well, that explained the behaviour at least, if not his racing pulse.

"I'm proud… really. Just you might want to make note of the saying, 'Don't believe everything you see on TV'."

"I don't know what that means…." Nice to know, she was still his pop culturally challenged Bones.

"It means, that you don't do it to everyone you meet." He felt the need to warn her, if just to save the local hospital from an influx of heart attacks.

"Really; why?" The inquisitive need for information was back in her features.

Booth sighed, "Ever the scientist."

"Well?"

"Because, people you meet are strangers, you don't know what they carry on them"

The song ended, and she punched him. "You're making fun of me!"

"Well duh! Bones."

It's not like he could've said, 'because I don't want you too'.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around  
_

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
_

Angela nudged Hodgins with her elbow, looking pointedly to her favourite pair (future couple), when he turned to her in askance.

He laughed, "When do you finally think they'll bite the bullet and get it over with?"

Ange joined in, hers a soft tinkling against his baritone; "I don't know, but it better be soon, I'm just about out of plans."

He pulled her to him, sliding an arm around her shoulders,

"Don't worry, I got you covered."

They continued watching, as Booth poured two glasses of eggnog for them, and Brennan laughed at something he'd said.

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

"God, with the way they act, you'd already think they were married." Angela softly exclaimed. She couldn't help but feel the slightest bit jealous; it was something the romantic in her had always wanted for herself.

"Maybe they are, and don't want to tell the rest of us. Or maybe it's a bureaucracy conspiracy, and they aren't allowed to tell us, for fear of it being used against them in court."

It set off another round of laughter from Angela, the desired result.

"Oh come on, even you have to see that's flawed. There's no way she could ever keep something like _that_ from me." _  
_

_When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again_

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes_

He couldn't count the number of times it had been said they were more than partners or friends; and then there was Angela too, always pushing. _He only wished they were right._

He wasn't a fool; he knew there was an attraction on some level from her, even if it was subconscious. It was only in his private dreams he believed that it was more, something involving a white picket fence, and 2.5 kids kinda more.

He watched her, twirling around on the dance floor with some up-and-coming new agent. Felt the familiar echo of jealousy.

Felt the familiar want to snatch her away into his own embrace.

He watched as the agent's hand snaked ever lower, threatening to cross that border between friendly and friendlier. He saw when Bones gave the agent a pointed look, telling the kid to control his limbs – or lose them.

He was almost fed up with the way they danced around each other, if everyone else could see how good they were, why couldn't she?

_Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
_

He stood then, and made his way over to her, and her partner.

Taking her almost forcefully from the other man's grasp, he kissed her, without giving himself a moment to think about his actions.

She tensed against him, palms started moving towards his chest as if to push him away from her, and yet they didn't.

Her fingers tightened around his lapels, and pulled him further towards her, her body limp against his. His arms slid around her waist, holding her to him as he plundered her mouth, in an almost desperate show of passion.

As they deepened the kiss with fervor, the dejected agent slunk away, far from both their minds.

Slowly they ended it, the need for oxygen overriding all wants and needs otherwise.

Leaning their foreheads together, awareness of the couples still dancing around them had them start swaying in time with the music.

Temperance smiled a slow, almost sly smile.

"You're showing your Alpha Male tendencies again."

Booth smirked, "I know."

A few moments later he added, "Just wanted to let you know how _pleased_ I was you took my advice."

Her brow frowned in confusion;

"For what exactly?"

"A TV"

_I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know_

looks around… so will I be welcomed into the fold? Love to all whom review :)


End file.
